1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to communication management within communication devices, and more particularly, to a dual mode communication device and method for managing voice communications in a dual mode communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual mode communication devices, such as dual mode mobiles, are widely used. The dual mode communication devices can communicate with other communication devices through two types of wireless networks, such as the global system for mobile communication (GSM) network and the code division multiple access (CDMA) network. However, the dual mode communication devices can not simultaneously process two types of voice communication required at the same time by two users using the same device.